Trece de julio
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Odiaba ese día. ¿Razón? Bastante simple. Era el cumpleaños de aquel ser por más insoportable.


**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: Odiaba ese día. ¿Razón? Bastante simple. Era el cumpleaños de aquel ser por más insoportable.**

* * *

><p>Odiaba ese día. ¿Razón? Bastante simple. Era el cumpleaños de aquel ser por más insoportable.<p>

Conocí a Syaoran Li dos años atrás, cuando ingresó como estudiante del extranjero en nuestro primer año de preparatoria. Castaño, y de perfectos y atrayentes ojos color ámbar, aunque bastante serio, pronto logró hacerse de un grupo consolidado de amigos. Al mes ya tenía mayor popularidad que cualquier otro chico en la historia del Seijo, y es que su aspecto e inteligencia lo querían así.

Un día quise acercarme a hablarle al famoso chico que se sentaba en el banco ubicado detrás de mí. Nunca habíamos entablado conversación, ya que me consideraba una chica bastante tímida y sumado a que él era reservado, jamás se presentaron oportunidades. Pero recuerdo la forma en que me habló y poco a poco me comenzaba a hervir la sangre.

De forma tosca y bastante burlona, me dijo que no estaba interesado en entablar ningún tipo de charla y mucho menos una amistad con la inocente y despistada Sakura Kinomoto, y riéndose en mi rostro, continuo con sus conversaciones sin sentido que hasta ese entonces parecía haber mantenido con sus amigos y unas cuantas chicas que rogaban atraer su atención.

Y aunque suene bastante dramático, desde ese día comencé a detestar todo lo que tenía que ver con Syaoran Li. De más está decir que, conviviendo con el mencionado castaño en un mismo salón y en una misma preparatoria en donde todos parecían querer hablar con o de él, la tarea de evitarlo se me hizo sumamente complicada.

Pero pronto aprendí a vivir con ello. Solo dos fechas perturbaban mi tranquilidad. La primera era San Valentín, estúpido y comercial día en donde la gente tomaba valor para declarársele a sus seres amados. La segunda era el trece de julio.

Durante esos dos días bastante alejados el uno del otro, el poblado femenino del Seijo parecía reavivar el amor que sentían hacia el popular y engreído castaño. Los regalos no se hacían esperar, desde peluches, cajas de chocolates -las cuales el ambarino amaba por sobre cualquier otra cosa- y cartas con mensajes románticos, hasta pancartas colgadas por las calles. Sonará exagerado, pero así es como resultaban esos días.

Días que se habían convertido en tradición, puesto que muy pocas mujeres, la mayoría con novios o con un poco más de sentido común como yo, no entraban en aquel círculo de declaraciones y regalos cursis hacia el gran Syaoran Li.

Era viernes por la mañana, y tan solo quedaban escasas horas para poder salir de aquel sofocante lugar y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de mi casa. El calor no ayudaba mucho a que mi humor mejorase.

-¡Sak! Cambia la cara, ¿quieres? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo –el rostro de mi mejor amiga hizo aparición cuando cerré la puerta de mi casillero, para así dirigirme a mi última clase.

-Lo siento, pero no cambiara hasta que salga de aquí Tomoyo.

-¡Oh vamos! No seas tan terca y amargada. No puedes seguir enojada de que Li haya rechazado tu amistad.

-Me dolió muchísimo Tommy –traté de hacerle entender-. Nunca nadie me trató de la forma en que él lo hizo.

-No debes odiar al mundo por eso. Pero, ¿acaso tu humor no se encuentra así por otra razón? –preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestioné completamente incomprendida.

-Ya sabes, hoy es el cumpleaños de Li y por ende todas las jóvenes aprovechan y le hacen sus obsequios para demostrarle el amor, cariño o aprecio que le tienen –hizo una breve pausa-. Quizás eso te ponga celosa.

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa? –reí-. Deliras Daidouji.

-Puede que yo delire, pero a ti te gusta Li y no puedes ocultármelo más. ¿Por qué tanto malhumor entonces? –guiñó uno de sus amatistas ojos y se fue casi trotando, al salón, dejándome atrás con mi paso lento y calmo.

¿Gustarme Syaoran Li? ¿Él a mí?

Lancé un suspiró al aire y realicé un puchero mientras continuaba mi marcha a la clase de historia.

Y es que en el fondo debía reconocer que aquel chico de cabellera castaña rebelde, ojos ámbares atrayentes, sonrisa perfecta y encantadora, voz varonil y sexy, y con un cuerpo que cualquier dios envidiaría, me gustaba.

Pero prefería olvidarme de aquel descubrimiento que había realizado meses atrás y que intentaba ocultar a los ojos de todos. Porque orgullosa y terca ante todo. Me era imposible reconocer que Syaoran, el chico que me ignoró y rechazó mi simple amistad, me gustaba.

Entré al salón justo antes de que el profesor lo hiciera. Todos los alumnos callaron, y, luego de pasar lista y dar unos cuantos anuncios, la clase comenzó como cualquier otra, aburrida, y viendo temas de lo mas tediosos. Me gustaba la historia, pero ciertas cosas hacían que prefiriese dormir, a encontrarme sentada en aquel banco.

Varios minutos después la campana que anunciaba el final de la jornada sonó, aliviando a más de uno. Con mi bolso ya al hombro, esperé a la azabache para poder retirarnos juntas del edificio, y dar por fin finalizado aquel día tan abrumador.

-¡Hey! –Escuché que alguien llamaba cuando estaba ya cerca de la salida-. ¡Hey, Kinomoto! –volteé al escuchar mi apellido y rodé los ojos al encontrarme con él.

-No tengo tiempo para ti Li –dije continuando con mi caminata.

-Claro que lo tienes –contestó él con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-¿No tienes nadie más a quien molestar? –pregunté deteniéndome para enfrentarlo.

-Siendo sincero no, eres la única persona a la cual me gusta molestar.

-Eres insufrible –me giré sobre mis talones y noté como Tomoyo ya no se encontraba a mi lado. Traidora.

-Quiero mi regalo –demandó.

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero que me des mi regalo –dijo como si se tratase del pedido más normal del mundo.

-¿Y te piensas que yo te daré uno? –pregunté sarcásticamente-. ¿No te han alcanzado con los que has recibido?

-No han sido la gran cosa, pero quiero ver cómo te has esmerado tú con tu obsequio –sonrió ladinamente.

-Discúlpame, pero yo no le hago obsequios a cualquiera.

-¿No? –Preguntó con gracia-. Tendré que tomarlo a la fuerza.

-Pero si yo no…

Pronto fui acallada a media frase cuando sentí como las grandes y fuertes manos de Li me tomaban por el rostro acercándolo al suyo, hasta el punto en que nuestros labios fueron juntados en aquello llamado beso. Mis ojos estaban abiertos enormemente por la impresión de aquel acto, ya que me había tomado con la guardia baja. No reaccioné ni correspondí aquel contacto por eso mismo, y Syaoran tampoco se preocupó en moverse o profundizar el beso.

-¿Pero que te crees que haces? –pregunté cuando finalmente nuestro contacto terminó.

-Reclamo mi regalo.

-¿Y este es el regalo que le pides a todas? –cuestioné herida de saber que solo había sido una más en la lista.

-Solo te lo he pedido a ti –respondió guiñando su perfecto ojo.

-¿Y quién te piensas que eres para robarme un beso?

-Simplemente Syaoran Li –se encogió de hombros-. Que tacaña que resultaste ser. Encima que no querías darme un regalo, me lo reclamas. ¡Ni siquiera me has deseado un feliz cumpleaños!

-No te lo mereces –me crucé de brazos y dirigiendo mi vista a los alrededores noté que habíamos quedado solos.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad sin intenciones de moverse.

-Por engreído, tosco, pesado, insoportable y malhumorado.

-¿Malhumorado yo? La que ha tenido esa cara durante todo el día has sido tú.

-Pues porque hoy es tu cumpleaños y detesto eso.

-¿Razón?

-¿Eres del FBI? –cuestioné.

-Sigues sin responderme.

-Porque detesto como todas las mujeres se acercan a darte regalos, detesto que todas quieran llamar tu atención y que tú termines dándoselas.

-¿Celosa?

-Y mucho.

Segundos después tapé mi boca con ambas manos, como si aquello pudiera volver atrás el tiempo y evitar la indirecta confesión que le había hecho al castaño. Definitivamente el día no podía mejorar.

-Así que te gusto –afirmó acercándose sigilosamente a mí.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? –pregunté como si de esa forma ocultara lo que ya había dicho.

-Tú también me gustas.

Y nuevamente nuestros labios se encontraron.

Y pese a la sorpresa que sentí por la declaración por parte de Syaoran y a aquel nuevo contacto, correspondí su beso, profundizándolo, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, como aferrándome a aquel momento. Solo esperaba que no fuese un estúpido sueño de los que acostumbraba tener.

Ahora empezarían a gustarme los cumpleaños de Syaoran.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y si, debería estar actualizando mi historia, pero todo tiene una explicación que más adelante daré (?**

**No, no es trece de julio, eso fue hace dos días según mi reloj, pero quería subir una historia por el cumpleaños de nuestro bello Syaoran y me tardé. Malas semanas las mías.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es rara y simple, no encuentro otra descripción para la historia.**

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer.**

**Besitos sabor a uvas para todoooooooos,**

**LadySuzume-Chan.**


End file.
